Twilight the Musical
by FairyNinjaPrincess
Summary: Disney songs we all know and love are now being fused together with our favorite mythical creatures! Each chapter is a new song and a different Twilight moment! Read and Review please! This is strictly for fun!


**Hey! So this is just something my sister and I were discussing for fun and I wanted to post it to see what you guys think. We are taking Disney songs and adding some Twilight flavor! Let me know that you think and if you have any song ideas (along with how they fit into Twilight) message me. Each song we redue I'll post, if that's what you want of course. I put the original first and redue second (as labled). Also just FYI I'm not putting this under crossovers because it won't be just one other movie it'll be multiple.**

**Song: I'll Make A Man Out Of You**

**Movie: Mulan**

**Twilight Situation: Jasper is training everyone to fight newborns/ the newborn fight.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ONLY THE SPOOF ON IT!**

* * *

**ORIGINAL:**

Shang:

Let's get down to business-to defeat the Huns.

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you!

Chien-Po:

I'm never gonna catch my breath

Yao:

Say good-bye to those who knew me

Ling:

Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym

Mushu:

This guy's got 'em scared to death

Mulan:

Hope he doesn't see right through me

Chien-Po:

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!

Shang and Chorus:

(To Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(To Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(To Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home, you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

Shang and Chorus:

(To Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(To Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(To Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(To Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(To Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(To Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

**TWILIGHT MUSICAL:**

Jasper:

Let's get down to business-to defeat the newborns

Did they send me werewolves when I asked for vampires?

You're the angriest bunch I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Wolves and vamps, I'll make fighters out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once we find our center

We are sure to win

She's a spineless, pale, pathetic vamp

And she hasn't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a fighter out of you!

Seth:

I'm never gonna get to fight

Victoria:

Say goodbye to those who knew you

Jacob:

Boy was I a fool for ever loving her

Riley:

These vamps got her scared to death

Bella:

Hope she doesn't try to bite me

Edward:

Now I really wish that I was there to fight!

Jasper and Chorus:

(Be a vamp)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a wolf)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a fighter)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the bloody baseball field

Time is racing toward us till the newborns arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

They're unsuited for this rage of ours

So warm up, go camp, they're through

How could they even scratch one of us?

Jasper and Chorus:

(Be a vamp)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a wolf)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a figher)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the blood baseball field

(Be a vamp)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a wolf)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a fighter)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the bloody baseball field


End file.
